


A bunch of idiots falling in love

by Crying_Cloudy



Series: Jay, Mars, & Maks shenanigans [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Multi, Polyamory, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Cloudy/pseuds/Crying_Cloudy
Summary: Hi, my name is Jay, I'm gonna be honest, this is a fanfic about me & my two best friends Mars & Mak. Most of the conversations/jokes in this are actual convos I've had with them, & noimnotwritingthistocopewiththefactthatimightbeinlovewithmybestfriends
Relationships: Mak/Jay, Mars/Jay, Mars/Jay/Mak
Series: Jay, Mars, & Maks shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166867





	A bunch of idiots falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short so sorry, Any support on this is greatly appreceated, and thanks for reading!

I sat around on the couch, bored out of my mind, scrolling through apps on my phone. *Ping!* I got a discord notification, I clicked it, mostly wanting to get rid of the notification. As bored as I was I read what the ping was about, A skribbl.io game? Why the hell not, I’ll join it I guess. 

I join the game and set my name as Jay, joining the voice call and muting myself right after, talking only by using the Skribbl.io chat, so far, there where four people, someone named Mak, someone named Mars, and someone named Sock, They were all blabbering in the vc and I responded in chat. It was actually pretty enjoyable, despite all the sex jokes at wildly inappropriate times. The game ended, Sock left pretty soon after, and left me with Mak and Mars. I switched over to talking to them via discord chat, These idiots weren’t too bad, so I kept talking to them. 

“Hey Jay, why’re you only talking via chat?” Mak asked me  
“Shitty parents, why? You think I’ll sound as hot as I am?” I responded  
They both wheezed  
“We haven’t even seen your face!” Mars said between laughter  
“Once my parents go to sleep I’ll be able to video call you guys, still won't be able to talk, but You’ll see how hot I am Mars.” I said through chat  
“Sure thing bitch boy, Mak, wanna stay up so we can see if Jay is as hot as he claims?” Mars responded  
“Sure, there’s no way he’s hotter than me.” Mak said confidently.  
We dissolved back into idle chatter, Mars promising to hold me to my promise of showing my face.

What had I just started?


End file.
